Dee Dee and the Man (Dexter's Laboratory)
'''Dee Dee and the Man '''is the banned episode of last Season Two. It aired on February 18, 2000. Dee Dee and the Man/Transcript After a trying day of Dee Dee's lunacy, Dexter calls her into his office and tells her that she's fired. Although he ends up getting a lot more work done, he discovers that peace, quiet, and solitude don't really make him happy, so he does the logical thing and starts accepting applications for troublesome older sisters. After many disappointing applicants, Dexter hires a beautiful blonde woman. He tries to teach her how to act more like Dee Dee. However his attraction to the woman makes it difficult, and she ends up quitting when Mandark broke his secret lab in along with his Jackbots. They began to battle until one of the Jackbots, and Kraang droids fired a laser towards Dexter and Dee Dee tried to save Dexter by jumping in front of it. Mortally wounded by the shot and with the lab destroyed, Stewie pulls out an machine gun and, after a brief moment of tension, opens fire, Dee Dee died from chest injuries, in Dexter's hands while Mandark fled in ecstatic that he has finally killed Dee Dee and take her away. This whole scene was watched by Blossom and Smurfette, an experience that would change her forever. There was a funeral for Dee Dee and her Mom and Dad came so as her two best friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee, while Dee Dee was watching when she was being guided away by the Grim Reaper. A Twenty-six years later passes and, during this time, Dexter couldn't accept that his sister was dead and began to make an android of her. But he wanted to make that gynoid as human as possible so he used real human organs in the gynoid. Suddenly Dexter heared voices of Dee Dee about the promise they made. Dexter quickly fleed and went to her grave only to find Mandark, grieving at the tombstone of stolen Dee Dee by Gwendy Dolls and other Decepticons. When he saw him Dexter pulled his scalpel and tried to kill Madark for what he had done to Dee Dee. After entirely too many identical fight sequences, Bellerophon, to slay defeated Mandark recovered the glasses. Since she has been missing for so long, Autobots Hound, and Ms. Mimi tells a distressed Blossom that the search for her has been called off and he must now accept the fact that Dee Dee is gone. Trivia * At one point on the Scandinavian broadcast of this episode, the scene with the young nun was removed in syndication for unknown reasons even though the scene was dubbed and uncut. * Mandark appear in Dee Dee and the Man, and Jackbots from Xiaolin Showdown * Violent is very damage all of his secret lab and Dee Dee is dead. Production Notes * Although "Aye Aye Eyes" and this episode aired on February 18, 2000, they were actually made in 1999 according to the credits. They are also the final episodes to be made in 1999. * This was one of only two episodes that John McIntyre and Genndy Tartakovsky directed as a duo, the other being Deedeemensional, Dexter's Assistant, Backfire, Treat or Treating, Pslyghtly Psycho, Partners, Jack Peters. Gallery Dee Dee and the Man 1.png|Title Dee Dee and the Man 4.png|Dee Dee Dee and the Man 5.png|Smile Dee Dee and the Man 6.png|"Wheee!" Dee Dee and the Man 7.png|Leave there Dee Dee and the Man 9.png|Looking at little see to been office Dee Dee and the Man 10.png|Dee Dee hears a office Dee Dee and the Man 23.png|Little Brother stand walk to dee dee Dee Dee and the Man 11.png|Look at the sir Dee Dee and the Man 12.png|No i dont thinks so Dee Dee and the Man 13.png|Principal Dexter Dee Dee and the Man 14.png|Have a sit Dee Dee and the Man 15.png|Dee Dee sit a chair Dee Dee and the Man 17.png|Dee Dee at a Principal's Chair Dee Dee and the Man 23.png|Replonsbilly Dee Dee and the Man 25.png|Repsect to older sister Dee Dee and the Man 28.png|"WHAT???!" Dee Dee and the Man 29.png|"Three! Three obnoxious Dee Dees! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Dee Dee and the Man 30.png|Dee Dee gets rolled out Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso3 1280.gif|AHHHH Tumblr nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso4 1280.gif|SCREAM Dee Dee and the Man 34.png|Happy as can be! Dee Dee and the Man 35.png|Feeling fine Dee Dee and the Man 36.png|Depressed Dee Dee and the Man 39.png|Sound Dee Dee and the Man 41.png|Parrots Dee Dee and the Man 44.png|Rats! Dee Dee and the Man 46.png|Oh an it's you!!!!!!!!! Dee Dee and the Man 47.png|Dee Dee is furious Dee Dee and the Man 48.png|Dee Dee is upset to little brother Dee Dee and the Man 2.png|Dexter apologizes (sort of) Dee Dee and the Man 3.png|Could of please to girls bathroom Dee Dee and the Man 8.png|Bebop Next Dream Date Chicken 22.png|Teenage Valley Girl ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, - Chjnopy (2)h,kjch,.jh.,mbnmnbbnmnb,vb,j.,hv.j,mnmn.,,bn,mytgujnjyjxcfdm,.dd - Copy.png|cn Dee Dee and the Man 19.png|DZSA gvkiicfgjbvh.png|Dee Dee get angry Dee Dee and the man 4.png|Ok the girls lock room in Dee Dee and the man 7.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0001).jpg Dee Dee and the man 8.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0002).jpg Dee Dee and the man 9.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0003).jpg Dee Dee and the man 10.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0004).jpg Dee Dee and the man 11.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0005).jpg Dee Dee and the man 12.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0006).jpg Dee Dee and the man 13.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0007).jpg Dee Dee and the man 14.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0008).jpg Dee Dee and the man 15.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 0009).jpg gyhjgfckjghkgvhf.png|Show me being hgkyfdyfgjhg.png|Oh what this button do ?? Dee Dee and the Man 23asfdf.png|Excuse me Dee Dee and the Man 26.png|Fifty fine extra Dee Dee and the Man 27.png|Ok what is the last of thing Dee Dee and the Man 29cvncgmnj.png|Jbg Dee Dee and the Man 31.png|Dexter's Lab Minor Characters - Replacement Sisters 00100).jpg Dee Dee and the Man 33.png|Already Dee Dee and the Man 36vhgjf.png|Dexter was a Alone Dee Dee and the Man 37.png|Little brothers rather than a tv show with a similiar premise Vlcsnap-2016-03-08-23h07m57s558.png|That's So Right Untitledzgxbcgn.png|Annie Smurfette Category:Lost episode